Mal Perdedor
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Qué sentido tiene llorar cuando el corazón está sangrando. - Junjou Egoist -


**Disclaimer: **Junjou Romantica y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Shungiku Nakamura. Alabado sea.

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC intencional (?), pero es por mera trama.

**Pareja:** Nowaki/Hiroki.

**Nota:** Considero importante mencionar que es el primer fic (y no el último) de JR que escribo, así que la falta de experiencia podría significar horribles consecuencias. Por ende, aceptaré humildemente tomatazos y pastelazos directos a la cara.

* * *

**Mal Perdedor**

* * *

_«Dejando de lado los motivos, atengámonos a la manera correcta de llorar, entendiendo por esto un llanto que no ingrese en el escándalo, ni que insulte a la sonrisa con su paralela y torpe semejanza.»_

_**Julio Cortázar. —**__ Instrucciones para Llorar._

* * *

Hiroki interrumpe sus pasos fugaces por una de las tantas calles de Tokio, deteniendo la manifestación de su presencia junto con el repiqueteo de sus zapatos. Frunce el ceño con desconsuelo, con rabia; en una mezcolanza de recuerdos borrosos. No sabe qué sentir ni qué expresar, jamás fue muy aplicado en esas materias y ni mucho menos conoce el modus operandi de lo que un sentimiento tan fuerte puede llegar a hacer por expresarse.

Y poco a poco lo va entendiendo. Primero un nudo en la garganta que intenta suprimir tragando con fuerza. Los labios le tiemblan y a partir de allí todo se hace desconocido y oscuro, pues en ese punto la sonrisa de Nowaki suprimía hasta el último ápice de tristeza y melancolía. Cuando la vista se le nubla, ya no sabe qué hacer.

Entonces, llora. Y un nuevo ingrediente se suma a su mezcla extraña de sentires. Vergüenza, y ésta es tal, que puede jurar que los ojos de todo Japón están posados sobre su rostro cubierto por sus manos enguantadas. Se juró hace mucho tiempo no llorar frente a nadie, ni siquiera a la vista de sus más cercanos; y verse allí, tan despojado, tan indefenso, mostrando su lado más débil, es una representación gráfica de su falta. Hiroki era una contradicción sobre dos piernas. Quizás era eso lo que tanto amaba Nowaki de él.

Nowaki… el sólo nombre hacía estremecer toda su carne. Qué más quedaba al hecho de escucharlo hablarle o que de improviso apretara sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, estrechándolo contra su pecho. A recordar el aroma de su cabello, de su piel, el brillo en sus ojos azules; memorizar hasta cada relieve, cada movimiento y cada gesto. Cada sonrisa seguida de un "te amo, Hiro-san".

Y cómo reaccionaba su corazón en un vuelco al pensar que esas manos yaciendo frías, no volverían a tocarlo nunca más.

Apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. Supo que si sus manos se recogían todavía más, sus palmas necesitarían días completos para recuperarse del desgarro de sus uñas. Sus ojos hinchados se cerraron despacio, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas más, y reanudó el paso.

.

Entró al edificio en una monotonía continua, moviéndose por inercia. Quien estaba en la puerta le indicó dónde podía sentarse, pero Hiroki prefirió hacer ademán de sus buenas costumbres y simplemente caminó hacia adelante, en constante línea recta.

Sus pies no se detenían, aún cuando no quería seguir haciendo el ridículo frente a toda esa gente. Por un momento se preguntó por qué habían tantas personas, pero recordó entonces la profesión de su novio y se retractó de echarlo a todos a patadas de allí, de decirles que su llanto era tan banal que estaban insultando, ridiculizando al suyo, que ya dejaran de lado la promesa de cumplir.

Quería estar solo con Nowaki en una última vez.

Y se arrastró hasta el ánfora, como un mendigo insistiendo por un trozo de pan a un burgués. Se sintió tan miserable que juró volver a ser feliz durante 20 años más si Nowaki volvía a abrazarlo. No pediría que le hiciera el amor, sino sólo un beso. Uno ínfimo y sentido, superficial a todos los demás ojos.

Pero el amor de su vida no respondía a sus súplicas. Enterró los dedos sobre la madera y se entregó al llanto desconsolado, bramando por una respuesta a todas sus dudas.

La tranquilidad en el rostro de Nowaki era insultante. ¡No tenía motivos para sonreír así, cuando Hiroki ya no podía sostenerse en pie! Y cae de rodillas al suelo con el moribundo gesto de sus gotas saladas hiriéndole las mejillas, rasgándoselas. Son tan dolorosas, tan ajenas, que anhela con locura esos dedos largos dispersarlas.

Y sonríe con amargura al pensar que la causa de su enfermedad es también su único remedio.

Su cuerpo reacciona a reflejos involuntarios, a movimientos oscilantes y a las órdenes de su corazón más que a las de su cerebro. Intenta ponerse de pie otra vez para mirarlo, luminoso a través del vidrio y al centro de tantos pliegues blancos y suaves.

No existe palabra, verso o metáfora para explicar lo que ve. ¡Él, Kamijou Hiroki, el amante de los libros y las artes escritas no puede armar una frase coherente en su cerebro para describir tal imagen de inmaculada belleza y encanto!

Grita que quiere tocarlo, pero muchos lo ignoran. Otros lo creen loco. Unos pocos tocan sus hombros pidiendo que se calme. Hiroki los aparta de un manotazo o un movimiento brusco, enfurecido con la esa innecesaria masa de gente presenciando su propio dolor, el único real dueño de ese duelo. Percibe el morbo en cada par de ojos y eso hace que los desprecie hasta lo imposible de describir.

Y vuelve a sentirse indefenso, entonces. Expuesto, como un nervio, como un libro abierto. De verdad quería tocarlo y decirle que tenía frío (porque lo tenía), pero se asustó de percibir las manos de Nowaki tan heladas como las propias. Y tuvo miedo. Quiso vivir de un recuerdo cálido (¡de muchos!), que se quedaran para siempre en su memoria y que perecieran con junto con él, no con Nowaki.

No iba a dejar que le arrancara a la fuerza hasta lo que le entregó para no arrebatárselo jamás.

.

El cielo juega con tonos entre el blanco y negro; la lluvia deforma el paisaje urbano. Luego lo haría con las tierras húmedas y las lápidas que seguían un patrón sobre el suelo.

Hiroki mira a su alrededor. A menudo encuentra paraguas negros y transparentes, y una tenida general en hombres y mujeres. El negro rodea su propia silueta, apagándole poco a poco las lágrimas que ya no salían. Sólo quedaban gritos dentro de una jaula, atascados en la garganta.

Un niño camina a su lado mientras va llorando en silencio. Gira un poco la cabeza para mirarlo y atiende a sus sollozos infantiles con una caricia tosca sobre su coronilla.

—Así no es como él lo hacía...—dice el niño en su inocencia, con los sorbos ahogados que atropellan continuamente sus palabras. Hiroki sonríe amargamente, desconociéndose.

—Lo sé.

Finalmente llegan al lugar y sus pies se detienen. Por fin su cabeza se endereza con la línea recta de su espalda y sus ojos se clavan al frente, pero éstos no ven nada. No se percata cómo es que poco a poco el cajón de madera va descendiendo hasta tocar fondo, cómo los llantos a sus costados y detrás de él comienzan de nuevo, a coro y repugnantemente sincronizados. Ya no hay mucha gente alrededor de él, e inconscientemente busca al niño que caminaba a su lado hace unos minutos (u horas; el tiempo le importaba un bledo), pero no lo encuentra.

Mira hacia atrás, queriendo realmente observar con objetividad, y sólo ve una masa de telas negras rodeando cuerpos inertes, con almas muertas en una tradición milenaria: cuando alguien muere, no importa quién sea, hay que llorar. Hiroki lo ve como una pérdida de tiempo porque, internamente, el corazón le está sangrando.

Y no puede ser que un corazón tan dañado como el suyo encuentre su método de expresión en algo tan frívolo como el llanto.

Entonces intenta entenderlo, pero no puede. No se explica cómo es que sus dientes se aprietan en furia y en sus ojos las lágrimas se agolpan. Cómo es posible que la vista se le nuble (de nuevo, y sucederá mil veces) porque las nuevas gotas de agua salada ya no encuentran dónde situarse adecuadamente, y expulsan a las más viejas hacia afuera, resbalando por ambos costados de su nariz. Mueren en su barbilla puntiaguda, en los contornos tan tiernos de su rostro, y algunas, las más fuertes, alcanzan a llegar al suelo, confundiéndose con la lluvia.

Y ésta lo moja con tal propiedad que llega a asustarse, de pronto se siente tan unido a la nostalgia del cielo que jura ya poder tocar el rostro de Nowaki. ¡Está allí, delante de él, con su preciosa sonrisa y su dulce mirada, el cálido abrazo y la poesía de mil recuerdos! ¡Está allí! ¡Puede tocarlo!

Pero no se da cuenta de que ya, luego de tantas horas bajo la lluvia, está solo. Ya no queda nadie a su alrededor, ningún paraguas ni niños llorones. Sólo está él y su nostalgia, su pánico, su miedo y su frío, su inspiración muerta y la parte de su corazón yaciendo en un profundo agujero en la tierra. No tiene paraguas, no tiene nada con que refugiarse del viento. Y grita por calor, brama por un abrazo, anhela hasta sentir el alma desgarrada que le arranquen el hielo del cuerpo, no importa cómo, iba a agradecerlo fuera como fuese.

Pero, ¿quién iba a tener el suficiente valor, el suficiente fuego para atravesar las gruesas capas de hielo? ¿De verdad no importaba de quién se tratase? ¿Qué si era alguien sin rostro, una vaga silueta oscura, un don nadie? No, no podía ser. Entonces se suman las preguntas, las dudas, además de la ira y la impotencia de saber que jamás podrían ser resueltas o respondidas, ni siquiera podría escucharlas quien debía responderlas porque estaba demasiado centrado en abandonarlo, en dejarlo allí, tan indefenso, a la intemperie de la soledad y la angustia eterna.

—No tenías ningún derecho…—dice, desesperado por dentro. Aprieta los puños y los dientes, los párpados y todo lo que puede expresar ira—Cómo pudiste… cómo pudiste abandonarme así…—su tono se vuelve tan débil de un momento a otro que éste mengua en un desesperado quebranto, un grito exigente—¿¡Quién mierda te crees que eres, eh?! ¡Imbécil! ¡Grandísimo estúpido!—Su afán jamás fue insultarlo, pero sí preguntarle ello y otras cosas; para luego producir el quiebre—¡NOWAKI!

Sus labios se curvan hacia abajo, como una sonrisa al revés. Su labio se encierra entre sus dientes. Cae, débil, de rodillas al suelo. El enorme muro que protege su corazón se derrumba una y mil veces, con un ruido seco que hace eco dentro, que mancha, que lastima.

Y ahora se obliga a no resignarse.

—Ya es hora de que termines con esta broma de mal gusto y nos vayamos a casa…—porque lo necesita, porque ya es tanto el dolor que el orgullo fue cruelmente pisoteado a esas alturas, porque no le importa reconocer a viva voz que Nowaki es todo para él.

Que lo fue, lo es y lo será para siempre.

Y ahora lo abandonaba en un destello, un disparo luminoso que lo dejó ciego.

.

Una de sus costumbres arraigadas era arrancar la hierba del suelo en el parque. Nowaki solía decirle que no lo hiciera, a lo que Hiroki contestaba con una tosca mirada y un sonrojo inmaduro. En respuesta no recibía más que una sonrisa cálida y los ojos azules entrecerrados, porque Nowaki sabía que Hiroki no le haría caso.

Al recordarlo, sonrió con amargura y el corazón apretado. Como muchas veces le había sucedido ya, las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos y entorpecieron su vista. Las letras delante de él, en los libros que leía en compañía de Nowaki; se deformaron en una masa gris sobre una superficie blanca, haciéndolas incomprensibles. Terminó por cerrar el libro de un solo y fuerte manotazo, introduciéndolo luego en su maletín.

Ese día se cumplía un año luego de la muerte de Nowaki, y estaba más que decidido a pasar la tarde con él. Caminó hacia la florería en la que su novio trabajó hace ya más de diez años, compró el mismo ramo que le había regalado cuando aprobó uno de sus exámenes y, a paso intranquilo y un tanto dejado, se dirigió al cementerio.

El viento sopló de repente, desordenándole un poco el pelo y levantando los brazos de su bufanda, llevando hasta su nariz el aroma de la comida de los restaurantes y el de las flores jóvenes de los parques. Pero, absorto en su propio mundo, Hiroki no disfrutó nada de eso, todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor le importaba menos que un bledo. ¿Qué sentido tendría disfrutar del mundo si no estaba el epicentro de éste consigo?

Recordó, en ese determinado momento, cada cosa vivida. Cuando andaban de la mano y el rostro de Hiroki no podía ponerse más rojo porque era físicamente imposible. Entonces, Nowaki le apretaría la mano con más fuerza y Hiroki intentaría soltarse, luego lo besaría con ínfima insistencia y casi invisible, y Hiroki se convencería y querría seguir con el beso pero Nowaki se le negaría hasta que llegaran a casa. Y luego seguirían su trayecto, con las manos unidas con disimulo.

Pero ya no quedaba ni la décima parte de ello, sólo estaba la realidad desnuda, cruel, burlista y arrebatadora.

Llegó rápidamente y se dirigió al lugar que visitaba todos los viernes luego de salir del trabajo. El mismo cuadradito, la lápida erguida, las letras talladas a fuego vivo sobre su pecho. Quiso hablarle, contarle qué había pasado con él durante ese año, que ahora tenía más trabajo y por ende más exámenes que corregir. Quería contarle sobre las respuestas disparatadas de sus alumnos al contestar los exámenes, de lo mucho que lo fastidiaba la presencia de Miyagi en la universidad.

—De todos modos, nunca estoy lo suficientemente cansado o frustrado como para no venir a verte…

Frunció la boca y parpadeó despacio. No se percató de cuán rápido se le habían vuelto a humedecer los ojos y volver a llorar. Fue un llanto sentido, que no entró y ni siquiera rozó el escándalo aún cuando tenía toda la justificación del mundo para armar uno.

Levantó la cabeza bruscamente y se limpió los ojos. Sonrió, apretando con fuerza desmedida el ramo de flores sujeto en su mano.

—Qué tonto, ¿no?—se sorbió—De seguro estás burlándote de mí, donde sea que estés—agregó con desazón, como riéndose de sí mismo, y entonces recordó—¡Ah, cierto!—acomodó el ramo de flores sobre su antebrazo, como si se tratara de un bebé—Ten—las abandonó sobre el cuadrado gris—, s-son para ti… Supongo que recuerdas qué clase de flores son.

Y al no recibir repuesta, bufó molesto.

—Estúpido Nowaki. Son las mismas flores que te regalé cuando aprobaste tu primer examen…—las miró conmovido, con los ojos rojos y húmedos, con la vista esforzada porque las escamas de lágrimas la obstaculizaban. Otra vez cayó en el vacío del sinsentido: el llanto—L-las mismas…

¿Cuántas veces pensaba hacerlo llorar?

—Te extraño tanto, imbécil… Tanto, que no puedo soportarlo…

Acabó por limpiarse el rostro, claro, por su cuenta; asumiendo que ya Nowaki no estaba allí para detener el avance del nudo en la garganta, la presión en el pecho deshecha con un abrazo, un beso tibio, una atención minuciosa a cada parte de su cuerpo para que luego Hiroki lo dejara invadirlo como no se lo permitía a nadie.

Sonrió otra vez. Pero el recuerdo de Nowaki haciéndole el amor acabó por destruirle la sonrisa, el gesto de tristeza al revés.

—Ya no tiene caso, ¿verdad? ¡No me respondas! Sé lo que dirás, todavía te conozco como nadie. Vendrás y soltarás: "Quiero que Hiro-san esté feliz" ¿no? Estúpido… Cómo podría estar feliz…

Estuvo con Nowaki hasta que se hizo de noche. Pronto el frío se hizo más imponente que su abrigo y su bufanda azul (la de Nowaki), debiendo dejarlo solo allí, como hace un año ya lo estaba.

Como Hiroki también lo estaba.

Volvió a su departamento y cerró la puerta. Ya no existía la necesidad de decir "ya estoy en casa". ¿Quién lo iba a escuchar? ¿Quién le iba a dar la bienvenida?

Encendió las luces y se preparó algo para comer, olvidándose de esas cuestiones. La rutina llegó certera y cruda, como el invierno que guardaba Japón en ese mes.

Debía corregir algunos exámenes a pesar de que mañana fuera sábado, pero quería adelantarse un poco para tener más tiempo el fin de semana. Y aún se preguntaba para qué quería seguir ganando tiempo, cuando éste muda casi todos los días, a cada segundo, como en el instante en que le arrebataron a Nowaki de un manotazo, de un golpe seco. Hiroki se convenció a sí mismo de que la palabra "siempre" podía ser interpretada de mil maneras cuando se trataba del amor.

Y ya no puede soportarlo. Lo ama mucho más de lo que le gusta reconocer, más de lo que se permite hacerlo.

Entonces cae rendido sobre la mesa, rogándole al amor de su vida que venga a buscarlo; porque ya no quiere seguir corriendo en dirección opuesta.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

Fue un calvario darle un final, me dio dolor de cabeza, incluso. Pero me hice la valiente y seguí adelante con esto. El cumpleaños de Hiroki lo vale (según wikipedia, y estoy pensando seriamente en que mi principal motivación haya sido una desdichada falsa).

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
